vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaya Kazuhisa
Summary Kaya Kazuhisa is the main protagonist of Boku wa Isekai de Fuyo Mahou to Shoukan Mahou wo Tenbin ni Kakeru. He is a 1st year high-school student who was transported along with his entire school to another world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Kaya Kazuhisa Origin: Boku wa Isekai de Fuyo Mahou to Shoukan Mahou wo Tenbin ni Kakeru Age: 16 Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Enhanced Senses, Attack Reflection, Healing, Invisibility, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Clairvoyance, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Automatic Translation, Teleportation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to Tagamiya Mia) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Tagamiya Mia) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mighty Arm:' Support magic which strengthens the users arm. *'Summon Raven:' Summoning magic which summons a raven. *'Physical Up:' Support magic which strengthens the body. *'Keen Weapon:' Support magic which increases the hardness and piercing power of weapons. *'Repair:' Rank 2 support magic which can repair weapon and protective gears. *'Reflection:' Support magic which creates a piece of rainbow-colour membrane that reflects his opponents attacks back at them. *'Blood Attraction:' Rank 2 support magic which grants the effect of healing the wounds of it's target as long they use a weapon that is enchanted with the ability to injure the enemy. *'Night Vision:' Rank 5 support magic which gives the ability to see in the night. *'Haste:' Rank 3 support magic, which makes the target’s entire movement faster, not only striking speed, even the movement speed will be faster. *'Alert Territory:' Rank 2 support magic which has the effect of once you set it at a certain location, once a certain thing or person pass by, it will ring an alert that only the user can hear. *'Remote Viewing:' Rank 3 support magic that allows the user to view the sights of the person who has the magic casted on. *'Clear Mind:' Support magic which can increase the resistance against mind magic that affects one mentally. *'Smart Operation:' Rank 2 support magic which can increase attack power of magic. *'Summon Gray Wolf:' Summoning magic which summons a gray wolf. *'Cure Familiar:' A rank 3 support magic which can fully cure his familiar's wounds. *'Hard Weapon and Armour:' Rank 4 support magic that lets both weapons and armours obtain similar power up as the Skill Rank. *'Read Language:' Magic which can make the user read all the text, a magic that can make the user understand meanings. *'See Invisibility:' Rank 3 support magic that lets the user see through invisibility. *'Resist Fire:' Magic which grants resistance to fire. *'Deflection Spell:' Rank 5 support magic that can be casted on a party member. The premise is that the target must be near the caster, and each time it can only affect one person. The effect is to widen the range of the magic that the target uses next time, for instance if it is a magic that can benefit one member, the beneficial target can widen it to every member in the party. *'Repel Sphere:' Rank 5 support magic that creates a barrier that can isolate something. This barrier seems soft, but it is said that even if a truck rams it, it will not have a single crack. The barrier changes color and blends into the surroundings. Like a chameleon, the barrier became one with the surroundings. *'Extend Spell:' Rank 5 support magic that can increase the effective time for the next magic casted. *'Summon Soldier:' Rank 4 summoning magic that allows a swordsman dressed in black armour to appear. *'Depotation:' Rank 5 summoning magic reach Rank 5 which recovers 90% of the MP that the summoned familiar uses. *'Summon Elemental:' Summoning magic which summons elementals of the 4 attributes. *'Summon Weapons:' Rank 4 summoning magic which can summon weapons. *'Transposition:' Rank 6 summoning magic which can switch himself with another companion. *'Summon Iron Golem:' Rank 6 summoning magic, which can golem. *'Summon Griffon:' Rank 6 summoning magic which summons out a huge vulture-like familiar for his control. *'Wing:' Rank 6 support magic that will cause angel wings to grow out from his back, which allows him to fly. *'Summon Centaur Knight:' Summoning magic which summons a male familiar who has a muscular upper human body and a horse’s lower body below me. He is armed with a spear in his right hand, a shield on the left hand, a backup sword around his waist, and bows and arrows on his back, wearing iron armor including a helmet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Boku wa Isekai de Fuyo Mahou to Shoukan Mahou wo Tenbin ni Kakeru Category:Teenagers Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users